I Happen To Like Your Voice
by TML9115
Summary: Prompt: I got in a fist fight with the waiter who insulted you and now we are both banned from this restaurant This story is based on a prompt list shared on tumblr by captaincanaryhiatusfest. As always...Captain Canary!
This story is based on a prompt list shared on tumblr by captaincanaryhiatusfest.

Prompt: I got in a fist fight with the waiter who insulted you and now we are both banned from this restaurant

 ** _I Happen To Like Your Voice_**

"Mom, this is the last and I mean the last time I'm doing this," Sara huffed as she tried on another dress. This was the third dress she'd tried on and it seemed none of the dresses covered all the scars she had. Normally she didn't care if her scars showed but that was usually around people she knew and trusted. This guy didn't know her at all, he only knew of her because of her mother. Her mother had gone out of her way to set her up on another blind date, against her wishes. Sara was not happy but her mother had already made the plans and while she didn't care if she was rude for not showing up it would look bad on her mother since the man she had set up the date with was a colleague's son. "Last time mom." She repeated glaring at her mother. "I mean it." She settled on the simple flowy black dress she had on, it didn't cover all the scars but it got most of them. It would do. She wasn't planning on a second date after all.

"Sara honey, you know I just want you to go out and enjoy yourself." Her mother gave her that smile that said I just want you to settle down be happy.

Even though she lived on her own her mother wasn't far from her and made it a point to see her every few days. Sometime she wondered if maybe she should tell her mother just how bad her bloodlust was and that setting her up with these random blind dates was not a good idea. She was sure one of them would end badly. She just hoped she didn't end up murdering this one. She'd come pretty close to breaking the last guys nose when he'd leaned in to kiss her at the end of their date. She'd had three weeks of peace and quiet. Three weeks where her mother had left her alone. "I hope this one is better than the last guy you set me up with."

"He is honey, I'm sure, Helen says Bentley is a true gentleman and he's quite successful," her mother assured her.

"Bentley," Sara questioned. "Like the car?"

Her mother didn't answer, instead she gave her a pointed look that said be nice.

Sara did her best not to roll her eyes. Success meant nothing to her. She would give this man, Bentley, a chance. She didn't care for his name, it screamed snob. She finished getting ready in silence, taking her frustration out on her mother wasn't fair and it wouldn't do her any good. In her own crazy way she was just trying to make sure she was happy. Sara wore her hair down in loose curls and applied very little makeup. She wasn't out to impress anyone.

"Let me know how it goes. And please honey, don't break any bones tonight." Dinah called after her daughter as she prepared to leave.

"I make no promises mom. No more dates!" She called over her shoulder walking out her apartment. Her mother would let herself out.

Not trusting transportation to another person Sara had told Bentley she'd meet him at the restaurant. The cab ride to the restaurant was short and uneventful, which was how she half expected her date to go. She'd had to give him points for not picking a super fancy restaurant. While she could play the part well it made her uncomfortable for the most part. She stepped inside and walked up to the hostess giving her Bentley's name.

"He's already here let me lead you to your table."

Sara smiled in thanks and followed the woman to a table towards the center of the restaurant. Her eyes traveled around the room. She didn't like having her back to so many people, she immediately tensed. ' _This is going to be a long night,'_ she thought to herself. She passed by a table occupied by a man and a woman. Their date didn't seem to be going well by the sounds of it. "You'll never change Leonard." She heard the woman complain. "Your mind is always on the job. When will you focus on me." She complained. Sara groaned feeling bad for the man and she didn't even know him. The woman sounded far too whiny. Sure she didn't know the whole situation but she'd learned to read people and this one thought the world revolved around her. She almost let out a laugh when she heard his response. "Well when you're a priceless jewel, you'll have my complete attention." Sara had to catch herself. She was here on a date. With another man, she reminded herself, but she couldn't help but be drawn to this stranger's voice. His back was to her, when she passed him she turned and caught a quick glimpse of his face, very handsome, she thought. She was pulled from her thoughts when the hostess stopped at the next table over.

"Here you are," the hostess smiled. "Have a great evening." With that she walked away back to her station by the entrance of the restaurant. Sara didn't miss the disapproving look she shot the man who's head was bowed, continuing to eat as he listened to his date berate him for his comment.

"Sara." Bentley stood and moved to pull her chair out. "It's great to see you, wow, my mother was not lying, you truly are stunning."

His smile made Sara want to cringe but she refrained, it was creepy, it was the only way she could describe it. "Thank you," she returned his smile with one of her own, hers less creepy. "I hope you haven't been waiting long." Sara sat down behind the whiny woman.

"Not at all, I hope you don't mind, I took the liberty of ordering us some wine." He gestured towards her glass.

She smiled pulling the glass towards her. She didn't mind wine but liquor was more her thing. It was stronger and calmed her nerves better than anything else.

"How was your day," he asked, giving her that same creepy smile.

Sara wondered if he found his own smile charming. No one should smile like that. It was unnatural. Only clowns smiled all the time and she didn't particularly care for them. She'd seen enough movies to know they were crazy. She hoped this guy wasn't. Not because she wanted to spend more time with him outside this date but because she didn't want the next hour or so to be hell. She'd been to hell and back and did not need to be reminded of it by Charming himself. "Quite uneventful actually." Which was the way she preferred it. Uneventful meant she had a nice calm day where she didn't have to continuously fight her demons. She felt a genuine smile grace her lips as she overheard the conversation behind her again. "Honestly Leonard, can you at least pretend you want to be here." It seemed she wasn't the only one wanting to be anywhere but where they were. She realized what she'd done too late, Bentley had thought the smile was directed at him. She scolded herself. She'd need to be more careful.

"I'm glad," Bentley replied. "My mother said you've only lived in Central City for a short time. Where were you before," he asked.

Sara really felt bad for the man, she needed to make an effort he was really trying to carry the conversation and she knew if she didn't take it over soon then he'd just keep prying into her life. She couldn't have that. There was a lot she was not willing to share. Not with him. "Yes, I needed something new, I've traveled a lot, mostly Europe and Asia."

"That's wonderful, I've spent some time in Europe. Were you there on business? What do you do now," he asked wanting to know more. The woman in front of him was very hard to read, this was new to him, he'd never had to work so hard. Woman normally threw themselves at him. Sara didn't seem to be the typical woman though. She was going to make him work for it and he was determined to do so, he hadn't been lying when he'd told her she was stunning. She was gorgeous. He could just see the look on his colleagues faces if he were to bring her to work functions.

Sara wasn't sure where his thoughts were but she didn't like the slimy look on his face. She smiled again to keep from groaning. "Something like that," sure, business, after all she was technically on the job. "As for right now, I'm taking it easy, I bartend." She didn't hide her part-time job. She hadn't needed it, but sitting around doing nothing had driven her stir crazy. He almost choked on his drink. Clearly he'd expected more.

"Bartender," he repeated. "Well, that's nice I suppose. What do you plan on doing next," he asked.

Sara felt as though she was being interrogated. It was a terrible interrogation, of course. She'd had far better ones. "Not sure, actually, just seeing where things go right now. Enough about me." She needed a subject change. Lucky for her, they were interrupted by their server.

"Hello again." The waitress smiled at Bentley, "Have you had a chance to look over the menu," she asked.

"Yes," Bentley responded for the both of them.

' _Uh oh_ ," Sara thought to herself. She knew where this was going and she didn't like it.

"I'll have the house filet mignon, medium well and for the lady," he gestured towards Sara, "I believe she'd enjoy your famous chicken Caesar salad."

Sara held both hands together tightly under the table to keep from doing anything stupid. "Actually," she piped up, "I'll have what he's having, but make mine medium rare, I enjoy a little blood." She smiled sweetly at their server.

The waitress nodded making a note of both their orders feeling extremely awkward being in front of them. She didn't waste any more time than needed at their table. She moved to the next table checking on their meals.

"I apologize." Bentley began, knowing he'd made a big mistake, the feral look that had appeared on her face had actually scared him. "Ordering is usually left up to me." Again with that stupid smile.

"Apology accepted." Sara had learned long ago not to say 'it's okay', because it wasn't okay, and she was sure to let Bentley know that. Sara hoped their dinner got there soon, the sooner it arrived the sooner she could call this disaster of a date off. "So what is it that you do Bentley," she asked.

"I'm a doctor actually. I'm the head of Pediatrics at Central City Memorial." He was really proud of himself. This information excited most women. Especially ones that wanted children.

"Wow, you must be very proud." If he hadn't been so smug about it Sara may have actually been impressed. He didn't seem old enough to be the head of a department, which meant he'd worked hard to get where he was, but the way he used it to get to her made her anything but impressed.

"Thank you." Bentley went on not noticing for a second that she wasn't listening. He continued to talk about how great he was, all his achievements and his goals. Sara let him talk, the more he talked the less she had to. Her attention was more on couple sitting at the table behind hers.

"Excuse me," she interrupted him after sometime. "I need to use the restroom." She needed a minute to herself, this date was the most boring thing she'd done since coming back from the dead. Bentley stood as she stepped away from the table. She wondered if he thought he was going to get lucky tonight. As she got ready to pass the table behind theirs she couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

"I'm done Leonard, you will always be a crook. I thought I could change you, but you are hopeless." She stood up abruptly. "Enjoy your life in a prison cell, because that's where you'll end up." She pumped into Sara, not apologizing as she kept moving. Sara looked at Leonard amused, he just rolled his eyes giving her a smile. She smiled back, why couldn't Bentley have his smile. He had a nice smile, his smile said I'm up to something and that excited her.

Sara passed the hostess stand on the way to the restroom without incident. It wasn't until she was returning to her table that the conversation between the hostess and their waitress caught her attention. She slowed her steps to hear more of it. "And that voice, I mean who talks like that." The hostess was talking to the waitress.

"I know right," the waitress exclaimed. "His date was right to leave, he looks like a criminal, I better make sure he doesn't walk out on the tab."

Sara cleared her throat when she passed them, letting both of them know that their conversation had been heard. Immediately the two straightened up. She found herself annoyed, she actually liked his voice, and so what if he was a crook.

"Did you need help ma'am," their waitress asked sweetly.

"Oh no," Sara gave her a fake smile. "Just a scratch," she referred to her throat. Sara continued to walk to her table, she didn't know why but she was glad to see Leonard still at his table. Her head snapped toward him when he spoke to her as she passed.

"I'd steer clear of that wine if I were you," he warned taking a sip of his own drink. He'd said it loud enough for her to hear without drawing anyone else's attention. He'd been sitting across from her date and had seen him mess with it. If someone had done that to his sister he'd have killed them. He liked this beautiful stranger. Even though he didn't know her, he didn't want someone to take advantage of her.

Sara new what those words meant and she started seeing red. She did everything in her power not to return to her table and smash her dates face into it. If there was one thing she absolutely hated, it was men that mistreated women. After everything she'd suffered, she'd be damn to allow herself to be played. Her time with the league had taught her to fight most toxins but that wasn't the point. The fact that her date had resorted to drugging her drink when things hadn't gone his way had truly pissed her off. She returned to her table but didn't take a seat. Instead she stood next to Bentley and leaned down as if whispering in his ear. Both his hands moved to the table as she took hold of his tie, tightening it around his neck. "You're lucky I don't kill you," she hissed. "I think I'll be leaving now. Enjoy your dinner." She straightened up releasing his tie.

Bentley clawed at his tie loosening it, gasping for air. "Crazy bitch." He let out as she turned away from him.

"Shouldn't have said that," Leonard muttered in a sing song voice, his eyes catching Sara's. He watched as Sara whirled back around smoothly.

"I really don't like that word." She stepped back up to him. "You, doctor, need to respect women, they are not property and they cannot be bought or drugged. I'd be really careful using that word, especially around someone that can kill you fifty different ways without leaving evidence." She grabbed his tie tightening it once again. When he gasped she stuffed the ends of the tie in his mouth. "I'd hate to think what your mother would say knowing what a bad boy you were." Seeing the look of pure fear on his face ensured her he'd heard her warning loud and clear. Keep your mouth shut. "Enjoy your night." She patted his cheek.

She lifted her head her eyes once again connecting with Leonard's. Instead of fear or judgement she saw amusement. He'd enjoyed the show. His smirk told her as much. She moved towards him. "Would you like to get a drink," she asked him.

"Absolutely," he answered. He wasted no time in standing up and tossing a few bills on the table to cover his tab. Sara followed him towards the exit.

They were almost out of the restaurant when Sara overheard the hostess and waitress again. "He's leaving," she said. "Better check my table, make sure he paid."

"Excuse me a second, I need to take care of something," she told Leonard and turned around and took a step towards the waitress. Not saying another word, her right fist came around connecting with the waitresses' jaw.

"What the hell," the waitress screamed. "What is your problem," she asked holding onto her jaw.

"Be glad I didn't break it, it deserves to be wired shut," Sara felt Leonard's hands on her shoulders pulling her away.

"Hey, hey, she's not worth it." He guided her away from the waitress.

"Get out of here," the hostess yelled. "Don't you dare come back, either of you." She turned to the waitress to make sure she was okay.

Leonard and Sara left the restaurant without further incident. "I appreciate you taking a swing at her for me but you didn't need to. I don't let those remarks get to me, I'm used to them." Leonard was actually smiling. It had been a long time since someone had stood up for him. Especially someone that didn't know anything about him. He was used to being judged, it was part of being a criminal after all.

"It's not just that," Sara didn't give him further, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"Oh," he question raising an eyebrow, he was very curious now. Though he didn't know much about this woman, he was sure there was very little that could cause that blush she was sporting. "What was it then," he asked.

Sara sighed. "I overhead them talking about you earlier," Sara explained hoping he'd drop it. The look he gave her said she was going to have to give him a little more than that. "Ugh," she groaned. "You're not going to drop this are you," she asked.

"Nope." He smiled waiting for an answer.

"She made fun of your voice," Sara explained, really embarrassed now. "I happen to like your voice." She finished.

He nodded, smiling. "Well, I happen to like the way you choke people with their ties," he replied, that glint in his eyes again. He'd really enjoyed the show. He was beyond happy she'd asked him to get a drink. If she hadn't, he was sure he'd have followed her out the restaurant to ask her out anyways. She was trouble and he liked that. "I'm Leonard by the way. Leonard the Crook." He quoted his exes name for him from earlier.

"Hi Leonard the Crook, I'm Sara, Sara the Assassin." She took his extended hand, shaking it.

"How about those drinks Assassin," he smiled. He didn't know where drinks would lead but he wanted to find out.

"Lead the way Crook."

AN: I seem to be on a Captain Canary kick. I needed something uplifting after a crazy night at work and this is what I came up with. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
